blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
Archetypes are a group of cards that buff cards in their archetype or debuff other cards that are not included in their archetypes. Cards must be linked to a specific theme to be in a specific archetype. Most of the archetype cards includes a keyword in its name (i.e Meeboid Titano as Meeboids Archetype). TO BE EXPANDED Red Archetypes: * Redcliff: Redcliff cards relies on having a good moderation of weakening enemy cards, while buffing other Redcliff cards drastically and quickly. Spawning a variety of Redcliff cards or using an Redcliff action card will greatly increase the strength of Redcliffs. * Ninjas: Ninjas are the quintessential archetype, providing buffs to ninjas and debuffs to non-ninjas. They have no special traits. Blue Archetypes: * Korblox: Korblox cards drastically debuff enemy cards at the cost of a lot of icons. Korblox cards will need a few turns of collecting icons/korblox cards before gaining enough to bombard the opponent with its effects, overwhelming cards that are considered glass cannons. * Police: While there are only a few police cards available, Police cards focus on locking cards for a long periods of time, while being buffed by other Police cards while the enemy cards are locked. This is a great strategy to stop rush decks. Yellow Archetypes: * Toys: Toys appear as weak, but icon-cheap, cards, dying easily at the start without other toy cards. Toy cards are locked at the start, or makes other toy cards locked, but they will buff themselves overtime. Once strong enough, cards like Toy Remote, Toy Car, or Call of the Teddy Bear will unleash the strength of the buffed cards, rushing down the opponent's cards until their turn has ended. Having a lot of 'toy unlocks' on your hand will repeatedly destroy more enemy cards and wither down more of the opponent's health. * Doges: Doges play almost all supportive crowd control when spawned, ranging from buffing themselves and spawning doges to giving Doge-Related cards to your hand or shuffling the same card into your deck for later use. Doges will become a strong force when there are enough Doges and they are buffed enough. * Plushies: Plushies play an unique type of crowd control that involves targeting and being targeted. When targeted, Plushies will buff themselves OR give a plushie-related card to the user's hand. This archetype is great for using the enemy's debuffs against them. This is irritating for users who depend on debuffs to overcome the enemy cards. However, Plushies have very weak base stats at the start, so it might be challenging for other cards to target the Plushie without dying. '''MYRMNOTE: '''Plushies were added with the express purpose of being bad, and with only plushie mummy being actually playable, they succeed in their job. Play them at your own risk. * Shedletsky (Archetype): Shedletsky cards are weak when alone (unless Fried One parts substitutes or Fried One generators), depending on lengthening the battle to get the cards they need. One collected and it's their turn, the user will spawn the parts of the Fried One, then summon Shedletsky the Fried One. Proceed to wipe to win the game. Green Archetypes: * Overseers: Give your opponent as much stuff as possible, then beat their face in with rent. * Meeboids: Meeboid cards rely on gumming up the board with excessive amounts of HP, making them hard to remove as they gain green icons for more health, or summon Meeboid Titano if the user has enough. In addition, Meeboid cards could be very frustrating if buffed with a card such as Meeboid King or Jeptem, as they can buff other Meeboid's attack. * Zombies: Like ninjas, but in green. More controlling, less aggressive, more difficult to remove. Multicolor archetypes: * Nightmares (Green/blue): Clog up your opponents hand to prevent them from drawing cards. * Bees (Blue/Yellow): Swarm the opponent with an onslaught of bees. * Titans (Rainbow): Control the field, summon The Forgotten One. * Dragons (Rainbow): Generate a lot of icons, then play big scary dragons. * Lunar (Blue/Red): Play ALL the actions! * Cat's Eye (Yellow/Green): Cascade from god to winglet. Category:About The Game Category:Lists